Sir Aaron legacy
by mercado15
Summary: In a world of Pokemon a young man will fulfill his destiny as the legendary aura guardian and stopping the forces of evil bringing back the dark ages with a help from unsuspected rival. Pearlshipping, Againstshipping, and many more. (Discontinue.)
1. Prologue

**AN: Well here is my first Pokemon fanfiction called Sir Aaron legacy. This a prologue and I will post chapter 1 later so I hope you like it. This chapter is short, well if you read my others stories mostly the first chapter is short, so have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Prologue**

"I see so Sir Aaron is dead." the queen of Rota Rin said with a said smile as she looks at the messenger whom was kneeling before her. "Yes my lady we saw his body in crystallize form we believe he's dead." Said the messenger as lady Rin begins to cry losing her protector and her lover.  
"You may go now." Said lady Rin maid as man left. "There, there now don't cry my queen everything is going to be fine." The maid said as she tries to comfort lady Rin.  
"Thank for being here, it just he will never come back and with a baby on the way I just wish none of this happen." Lady Rin said as she rubs her stomach.  
"I never told him I was pregnant." She said as she looks at the painting of Sir Aaron. "Why didn't you tell him that?" the maid asked as she looks at lady Rin.  
"I just recently found out. I was going to tell him but he made his decision already and you there's stopping him." Lady Rin said as tears start to form in her eye.  
"Yea that's right he was stubborn one that's but his life for the people." The said as she shook her head. Lady Rin laughs a little of what her maid said. "Yes he could be a little stubborn but I love him no matter what he does." Lady Rin said as she looks back at the painting of Sir Aaron again.

Time skip 100 years later in Rota

In the middle of town people were watching the king of Rota banishing his sister. "Hate to do this to you Elizabeth but you gave me no choice but to banish you." The king said with tears forming in his eyes as he looks away.  
"YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK ALL I DID WAS GAVE MONEY TO THE POOR!" Elizabeth yelled as the rich people give her disappointment looks and the poor giving her a thankful smile.  
"Please Elizabeth just leave and never return." The king said as he was looking away.  
"Fine I'll leave but I never want to see any of you again beside the poor people." Elizabeth said as she walked away not before saying "And you're not my brother anymore." She said as she left to the forest while the king was crying on his wife shoulder.

Elizabeth pov

I can't believe my brother and the rich people, I mean every day I watch the poor asking for money or food. "Mew." I heard a familiar voice. "Mew you could come out now." I said as tiny pink mouse Pokemon appear before me. "Mew, Mew" mew giggled as she flew around me.  
"Sorry Mew I can't play with you I'm banished from Rota so I must be going to start anew." I said as Mew stopped in front of me and titled her head. "Mew." Mew said as she put her head down hearing she won't be around anymore. "It's okay Mew but don't worry I'll be fine." I said as I try to comfort mew.  
"MEWWWW!" Mew yelled as she hugs me. "Anyway I'm thinking of what I'm going to do now." I said as I Mew flew on my head.  
"Mew, Mew, Mew!" Mew exclaimed. I already know what she wants me to be. "No Mew I'm not going to be a toy maker." I said as Mew put her head down and pouted. "Anyway you should be going before anyone finds you." I said but Mew still remains on my head.  
"Mew please they will capture you." I said as Mew was in front of me. "Mew." She said as give me one last hug. "Don't worry me maybe my descendant will come to Rota and play with you." I said as Mew eyes lit up.  
"MEWWWW!" Mew yelled again. "Well bye Mew I should be going." As I walked away to start a new life in a new town I heard Mew yelled again I could tell she said good bye.

Normal Pov 10 years later

10 years past for Elizabeth she met a wondering traveler name Jonathan Ketchum and his partner Aipom, they both fell in love and have 2 kids a boy and a girl name Billy and Lola Ketchum. Elizabeth also learned aura from Jonathan who was an aura guarding. He told Elizabeth she could use aura too which didn't because she has dead relative who could use aura.

890 years later Viridian hospital

Now we go to an Era where society has improved. Humans invented the poke balls to catch Pokemon, discover electricity, and many more.  
Now we go into the Viridian hospital where a young woman name Delia Ketchum just given birth to healthy boy and was now holding him and next to her was her husband Red Ketchum.  
"What should we name him?" Delia asked Red as he looks at his son. "Mm let's name him after you grandfather Ash." Red said as he smiles at her. "Ash huh okay." Delia said as she and Red looks at their son. "Welcome to the world Ash Ketchum." They both said as Ash giggles.

**AN: well here the prologue is finish and also if you are a fan of fairy tail you should check my 2 fairy tail stories A fairy destiny and Natsu dark side so review if you want. mercado15 out.**


	2. Meeting Dawn

**AN: well here is chapter 2 of Sir Aaron legacy I hope you like it. In this chapter we'll see Ash starting his Shinnoh journey with Pikachu, seeing Brock again, and meeting Dawn also team rocket and Paul won't appear in this chapter ash will have a safe trip and won't battle Paul until later chapters and dawn will be thirteen instead of ten also this chapter might is short but longer than the first one.**

Chapter 1: A new adventure

Ash pov

I can't believe 5 years has passed since I started my journey. Getting Pikachu as my starter Pokemon, Meeting Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, and Max, seeing legendary pokemon, stopping evil organization plans and taking on Pokemon leagues. "Pika." I heard my partner said as I look at him.  
"Hey Pikachu can't you believe it's been 5 years since we started are journey." I said as Pikachu give a loud pika. "Maybe after this journey is over we stayed him and train with all are friends."  
I said as scratch behind his ear. "CHAAAA!" Pikachu purred as he nuzzles against me. "ALL PASSENGERS WE WILL ARRIVED TO TWINLEAF TOWN IN A FEW MINUTES I REPEAT WE WILL ARRIVE AT TWINLEAF TOWN IN A FEW MINUTES THAT IS ALL." I heard the speaker said as I got up to get ready.

Twinleaf town Normal pov

While Ash and Pikachu are getting ready, a certain blue haired girl was sleeping in comfort of her bed. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." Beep a Starly clock as the blue haired girl got up push the button and went back to sleep.  
"Ugh." Groan the blue haired girl as she got up and open her window for fresh air as she went to change into her regular clothes.  
5 minutes later the blue hair girl was front of a mirror fixing her hair.  
"Dawn are you up." Said a woman as she knocks on the door waiting for the now reveled dawn to answer. "I am so up." Dawn said as she faces the door. "Morning dear." Woman said as she opens the door. "Good morning Mom." Dawn said as she looks at her Mother. "I have a feeling you were going to wake up early today." **(AN: you saw the anime so I'm just going to skip this part.)**

With Ash and Pikachu

Ash and Pikachu got a little surprise when Aipom came out of nowhere. "Aipom did you follow me." Ash said as he holds Aipom. "Pom!" Aipom exclaimed as she nodded. "Well lets go, we need to get to Sandgem town Pokemon center and get you're poke ball." Ash said as Aipom got onto his other shoulder.

Time skip an hour later

After they got off the ship and ask directions to Sandgem town. The group of 3 was on route 201 heading to Sandgem town. As they got to the lab they saw a blue hair girl running into them.  
Luckily for Pikachu and Aipom they jump and for Ash and the girl well they both fell in a very awkward position. Both their faces were close to each other and their both blush. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." The girl said with a blush still present on her face.  
"No it's okay I should of jump out of the way." Ash said as he got a good look of the girl. _"Beautiful."_ Ash thought with another Blush.  
"Anyway I'm Dawn Berlitz." Dawn said as she held out her hand. "Ash Ketchum." Ash said as he shook her hand. "Anyway I should be going the 2 of the starter Pokemon got out of the lab so I'm going to find them." Dawn said as she left. "Mm let's go after her Pikachu, Aipom." Ash said as they went after Dawn.

Short time skips 10 minutes later

"Got you little guy." Ash said as he got Chimchar. "Char." Chimchar said as he put his head down. "Anyway le. ~" He was cut off from scream. "AHHHHHHHH!" "Pikachu that scream sounded like Dawn." Ash said as he ran as the Pokemon follow in pursuit.

Dawn pov

"HELLLLLP MEEEE!" I yelled as me and Piplup are trying to get away from the Ariados. "Dawn I'm coming!" I heard ash yelled. "Pikachu use **THUNDERBOLT**." He said as Pikachu charged a **THUNDERBOLT**. "PIKACHUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he shot a **THUNDERBOLT **at the Ariados. "DOSSSSS!" The Ariados yelled in pain. "Good job Pikachu." He said as Pikachu scratch behind his head. "My hero." I said as I Ash and Pikachu.

Normal Pov Professor Rowan lab

"I see so you pick Piplup as your starter." Professor Rowan said as he looks at Dawn and Piplup. "Okay here is your Pokedex and Poke balls, as for you Ash here is your Pokedex and for helping me return the Pokemon to the lab a here is a Pokemon egg I got from good friend in the Kalos region and here is one for you Dawn for also helping me bring the Pokemon back lab it's an egg from the Unova region Pokemon from those region are rare so called me so I could upgrade your Pokedex." Professor Rowan said as Ash and Dawn thank him.

Route 202

After getting Aipom Poke ball they duo left to route 202. "So you're a new trainer huh reminds me when I first started my journey." Ash said as he looks up in the sky.  
"Mm hm." Dawn nodded her head.  
"So judge by your appearance you're going to become a coordinator." Ash said as he looks at dawn. "Mm hm." Dawn nodded her head again. As the duo continue to walk a truck stop in front of them and a person came out.  
"Hey Ash didn't expect to see you here." A familiar voice said.  
"Hey Brock didn't to see you here too." He said as he looks at his friend. "Oh yea before I forget this is Dawn Berlitz." Ash said as he introduced Dawn.  
"Hi." Dawn said as she waves her hand to Brock. "I see so Ash you finally got a girlfriend." Brock said as he started to cheer for Ash and Dawn.  
"I'm not his girlfriend/she not my girlfriend!" Ash and Dawn yelled with blushes presented on their faces. "Anyway I found this really cute girl I really think where going to hit off."  
Brock said to Ash as Ash shook his head.  
"Sorry but my boyfriend called me and said there's emergency at him so I got to get going see later Brock." Said the truck lady as she drove off leaving Brock behind with Ash and Dawn.  
"I really thought we were going to hit it off." Brock said as he looks into the distance. "There's always Professor Ivy." Ash said forgetting about Brock and Professor Ivy history.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Brock said as a he crouches down and with a gloaming aura. "  
Then there's the pike queen Lucy I thinks she likes you." Ash said as he looks at Brock. "Anyway looks like I'm going to travel with you Ash if you don't mind?" Brock said as he grabs Ash shoulder. "Not at all it's fun to travel with you." Ash as he smiles at his friend as the trio starts to walk. "Now onto Jubilife city." The trio ran into their destination.

? Pov

"I see so the chosen one has come to the Shinnoh region well this changes my plans" I said as my assistant shook her head. "We should be going now sir we must complete the transfer system by tonight." My assistant said. "You're right lets go." As we both left into deeper part of the forest.

**AN: well the second chapter is done I don't when I'll post chapter 3. So who is this mysterious person and his assistant and what does Ash have to do with his plans and what is the transfer system well you have to wait until future chapters. Review if you want so mercado15 out.**


	3. Ash vs Paul

**AN: well here is chapter 3 of Sir Aaron legacy I hope you like it. Also I won't be following the cannon. Anyway in this chapter Ash will meet Paul and battle him. So this chapter will be short.**

Jubilife City

Are hero arrived at Jubilife City Pokemon for Dawn's first contest and are now resting for tomorrow. "I can't wait for my contest you guys will be cheering on for me right?" Dawn as Ash and Brock nodded their heads. "Hey Dawn let's go behind the Pokemon center and practice for your contest move's." Ash said as he and Dawn went at the back of the Pokemon center with Brock and Pikachu following them. Unknown to them a teen with purple hair is watching them.

Behind the Pokemon center

We see Dawn and Piplup practicing their contest moves with Ash coaching them. "Now Piplup use **BUBBLEBEAM** follow by **PECK**." Dawn said as Piplup did of what he was told. "Good job Dawn you did great." Ash said hugging Dawn making her blush. "Thanks I couldn't do it without an experience trainer." Dawn said returning the hug.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but hearing you say that he's an experience trainer." The teen from earlier said as Dawn nodded her head. "I see, then I would like to battle you." The boy said as he takes out a poke ball. "Sure, but first my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash held out his hand as the boy shook it. "Paul." Paul said as they both went to the other end of the field. "I'll referee." Brock said as he went to the other side field. "This match is one on one battle between Ash Ketchum and Paul now the match may begin."

"Elekid prepare for battle." Paul said as he throws the poke ball in the air and came out a Pokemon is mainly yellow with black stripes across its body and one lightning bolt shape on its stomach. Its forearms are large with three small claws at the ends and its legs are short and stubby, but the most notable feature is the horns on its head, which appear as the two prongs on a spark plug.

"Biri." Elekid said as sparks form on his head. "Pikachu I choose you." Ash said as Pikachu came on the field. "Elekid start out with a **THUNDER PUNCH**." Paul said as Elekid form lighting around his two arms and spins them around. "Biri." Elekid cried as he went to hit Pikachu. "Pikachu dodge it then use **IRON TAIL**." Ash said as Pikachu Dodge the attack and hit Elekid with an IRON TAIL. "BIRI." Elekid cried in pain.

"Elekid get up." Paul said as Elekid got up. "Now use **THUNDERBOLT** on Pikachu." Paul order Elekid as Elekid uses **THUNDERBOLT.** "Pikachu dodge it and use your own **THUNDERBOLT**." Ash said as Pikachu dodge the attack and uses **THUNDERBOLT**. "PIKACHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as **THUNDERBOLT** was fire.

"BIRI." Elekid cried again in pain as he was knocked out. "WHAT!" Paul screamed as his Pokemon was fainted. "Elekid is unable to battle the winner is Ash Ketchum." Brock said as Ash hugs Pikachu. "Tell me Ash how do you get your Pokemon strong?" Paul asked as he returns Elekid to his poke ball.

"I get them strong with love and friendship." Ash answered Paul as he scoffs. "Weak." Paul said as he left the Pokemon center. "He isn't going to heal his Pokemon." Ash said as he went back to the gang who went back to the Pokemon center.

Inside the Pokemon center

"So Ash and Brock can you guys tell me about your adventures." Dawn said as Ash and Brock smile at her. "Sure." They both said as ash started it first. "When I first met Pikachu he didn't like me out, but that all change a flock of Spearows chase after us.

Then we saw a legendary Pokemon. After that are adventure begins." Ash explained to Dawn of what he and Brock did in their past adventures with their other friends. After they tell dawn they went to their rooms and fell asleep. Unknown someone was watching them. "Your right sir this kid might be the one to help us." The man said. "Good we will need his assistance to stop Team Darkness, now return to H.Q." The guy said in a voice transporter as the man disappears.

**AN: well chapter 3 is done I'll post chapter for on Tuesday and it will be long. So who is the person that are watching Ash and who are team darkness, we'll find out in future chapters of Sir Aaron Legacy. Review if you want. Mercado15.**


	4. AN:NOTICE

**AN: sorry for not posting new chapters lately, but I been thinking lately and I think that I'm not ready to do a Pokemon fanfiction so this story is discontinue till further notice and again sorry. Mercado15 out.**


End file.
